


Slumber Party Pillow Talk

by bloopadoo



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopadoo/pseuds/bloopadoo
Summary: Prince Gumball is throwing another kingdom-wide slumber party...and for some reason Marshall Lee was invited, too?





	Slumber Party Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and somehow I'm only posting it now. Looking back, I'm not super pleased with the way I wrote it, but... oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> If you stumbled upon this, hope you enjoy (-3-)/

Marshall Lee stood outside the doors to the Candy Castle, listening to the muffled sounds of glee that came from within. Tonight was one of Prince Gumball’s Candy Kingdom slumber parties, and for whatever reason, Marshall had received an invitation. Although he’d been admittedly excited about going at first, now he felt a bit awkward about hanging around the candy people all night. And so he stood there hesitantly outside the doors, in his favorite plaid pajama pants, a comfy t-shirt, and a hoodie that was pulled up around his face to protect him from the rays of the setting sun. C’mon Marshall, he encouraged himself, it’s just a bunch of candy dorks and you’re the flippin’ Vampire King, you can handle this, no problem. He readjusted the overnight duffle bag that was under his arm, let out a sigh, and pushed the door open.

Inside, it looked like most of the candy people were engrossed in a rousing game of musical chairs. Off to the side, Marshall saw Fionna and Cake chatting with some princes. His eyes then drifted to what looked like a snack table, where Butterscotch Butler and the Candy Prince himself were arranging bowls of various snacks. Marshall watched as Gumball carefully positioned a bowl of plump strawberries.

“Hey Marshall Lee!” The vampire started at the loud greeting. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t even noticed someone come up to him.

“Oh, hey Fionna,” Marshall replied offhandedly, trying to regain his composure after being so uncoolly startled.

Fionna playfully punched his arm, as Cake stretched her way over to them. “It’s about time you got here!”

“Yeah,” Cake added, “Gumball was worried you weren’t gonna show.”

“Gumwad was worried…about me?” Marshall tried his best to sound skeptical and casual, but he felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. Why would Bubba be worried about him showing up at all, much less enough to voice his concerns to Fionna and Cake? The pompous prince always seemed more annoyed with him than anything. Suddenly an arm looped with his, breaking into his thoughts and pulling him farther into the castle.

Fionna looked up at him happily. “Yeah, you dingus. And now that you’re finally here, stop floatin’ around in the doorway. Let’s get this party started!” She grabbed his duffle and threw it off to the side. The game of musical chairs had dispersed (after Ms. Cupcake was declared the winner) and the candy people began to wander about. Without warning, music blasted out of speakers and lights flashed across the ceiling. Many of the candy people flocked to the makeshift dance floor in front of a DJ off to one side, and Fionna dragged Marshall there with them. He looked up to see Party Pat expertly working a large turntable, her hands flashing across the deck.

“Looks like Gumwad really went all out for this. He even booked Party Pat.”

“This is the best slumber party yet!” exclaimed a gumdrop dude near them. Fionna and Cake nodded in agreement as they danced wildly. Marshall lazily danced with the pair, his eyes wandering around the dance floor. He felt a bit better now that he was with Fionna and Cake. His gaze unconsciously locked onto Gumball, who seemed to be gently trying to escape the grasp of some of his candy subjects who were trying to pull him onto the dance floor. Marshall looked on as Gumball shook off the candies, spoke to them with a kind expression, and walked away, leaving them to briefly look disappointed, shrug, and return to their joyous dancing.

Once the novelty of the music and dancing had worn off, many of the candy people drifted off to do different things. Just as Marshall was beginning to wonder what he should do next, he saw a familiar purple blob floating towards them.

“Heeey guys,” Lumpy Space Prince called out. “Isn’t this party lumpin’ great?”

“Yeah it’s pretty mathematical,” Fionna replied cheerfully.

“Me and some other princes and some candy peeps are gonna play a game, and you guys should totally join us.”

“Uhh, what game?” Marshall asked, crossing his arms.

LSP pulled an empty bottle out from behind his back and wiggled his eyebrows. “So, are you in or what?”

Fionna looked back at Cake and Marshall questioningly. The cat gave a look of agreement, and the vampire shrugged. She looked back to LSP and nodded.

“Oh my glob you guys it’s gonna be so much fun. Just go sit with everyone else over there.” He pointed to a slowly forming circle in one corner of the room. “I’m gonna see if anyone else cool wants to join.” And with that, the lumpy prince floated off.

“Fionna, sweetie,” Cake began, “why don’t you go get Gumball to play?” She winked, and Fionna chuckled embarrassedly, her cheeks turning pink.

“I dunno, Cake, he probably wouldn’t want to…”

“Oh c’mon, I’m sure he’d love it. Besides, he needs to do something besides bein’ a wallflower.”

“You know what, you’re right,” Fionna said, slowly gaining confidence. “It’s his party, he should take a break and have some fun.”

“You go girl! And don’t take no for an answer!” Cake called as Fionna marched towards the pink prince.

Marshall couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the young girl’s obvious crush on Gumball. It’ll never get her anywhere. He’d never be interested…right? He drifted towards where LSP had pointed and integrated himself into the circle. After a moment, he heard a commotion behind him and turned to look.

“N-now, Fionna, is this really necessary?”

“Yes, you need to participate, Gumball, so you’re gonna play this game with us.” Fionna was practically carrying the prince over to the circle. She forced him to sit and took a seat herself, looking a little flushed.

As they waited for LSP to get back with the bottle, Marshall looked around at the large group; Fionna, Cake, Raggedy Prince, Ms. Cupcake, Lollipop Guy, Starchi, Flame Prince, Lord Monochromicorn, a Candy Bar Girl…when he reached Prince Gumball, their eyes met, and Bubba quickly looked away, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of pink. What was that about? Marshall wondered, feeling his own cheeks heat up a bit. He then turned his attention to Lumpy Space Prince who was finally joining them, along with Turtle Prince, Hotdog Prince, and a few more candies.

“Alright let’s get this thing started,” LSP announced. He set the bottle down in the middle of the circle. He grinned mischievously. “Hey Fionna, why don’t you start us off?” Several of the other princes nodded in agreement.

Fionna blushed. “Really? Me…? Well okay…” There was a tense excitement in the air as she reached for the bottle and gave it a hearty spin. It slowed down and stopped on Flame Prince. He and Fionna looked at each other shyly. Many of the other princes looked vaguely disappointed.

LSP, who was more clearly displeased, gestured sluggishly at a door along a nearby wall. “Now you go into the closet to think heavenly thoughts or whatever. You’ve got seven minutes.”

Cake narrowed her eyes at Flame Prince before turning to address Fionna. “You better be careful, Fi. I don’t want you to get…singed.”

“Don’t worry, Cake, I’ll be okay.”

Flame Prince had already begun to make his way towards the closet. Fionna stood up, glanced at Prince Gumball, and walked over to join FP. The remaining players watched as they closed the door behind them. Though LSP still seemed miffed, he turned back to the group.

“There’re a bunch of other closets along the wall, so we’ll have a few more people spin the bottle. You go next, Gumball.”

“W-what?! Me??” the prince stuttered, blushing once again.

“Yeah, bro, it’s, like, your lumpin’ party.”

“I…oh, alright.”

He reached for the bottle tentatively, and spun it. The group watched as it slowed to a halt. Gumball timidly looked to where the bottle was pointing. His eyes widened and his blush deepened as he realized he was looking into the face of the stunned Vampire King. They stared at each other in a shocked (and slightly awkward) silence.

“Okay, into the closet,” LSP proclaimed.

“W-what?” Marshall spluttered. He knew it was super lame to lose his cool like this, but he couldn’t help it. His mind was hurricane of emotions; embarrassed, nervous, bewildered, and what was that…pleased?

“Uh, yeah, Marshall, that’s how the game lumping works.” After a moment of neither of them getting up, LSP rolled his eyes and moved towards them. “Oh my glob, just go.” He pulled each of them to his feet, maneuvered them to the door, and shoved them unceremoniously into the closet.

“Seven minutes.” He closed the door behind him.

After a moment of letting their eyes adjust to the darkness, the boys took a seat along the back wall of the closet, a few feet away from each other. Marshall could practically feel Bubba radiating nervousness next to him. He was blushing as well, and his heart was beating quicker than normal, but he had to play it cool.

“So…” the vampire began, fishing for something to say to break the silence. “Sweet party you got going on.”

“You think so?” Gumball sounded pleased. “I wanted to make it large, since I was inviting you…and, uh, other people from outside of the Candy Kingdom.”

Did he just say he wanted to make the party good…for me? Marshall brushed away the thought, assuming the suspicious pause had just been a coincidence, and forced a chuckle. “Oh yes, so very large. You even got Party Pat. She’s not easy to book, being the best party-bear-DJ in all of Aaa.”

“It really wasn’t too hard. She wanted to see what the party would be like. Since I don’t usually do stuff like this…” He trailed off, sounding embarrassed again. “She’s probably disappointed.”

Thoughtlessly, Marshall began to inch closer along the wall, wanting to comfort the prince somehow. “I mean, you threw the party in the first place, and I’d say it’s pretty rad.”

“But, still, I just can’t…let loose like everyone else. Even with something like this, I always have to be looking out for my people.”

“This is a party, dude. You could’ve gone out on the dance floor or something.”

“I…I just don’t do that sorta thing. I wouldn’t have even played this silly game if Fionna hadn’t forced me to.”

“Well…you’re playing it now. Why not make the best of it?” Marshall could feel himself leaning in closer to Bubba, who was now right next to him. Gumball gulped and looked away. Marshall leaned back too, a little confused by his own actions. Was he really trying to…?

“I-it’s not that simple,” Gumball stammered. “I always have to be responsible and princely, and do what’s best for my kingdom, and…” He trailed off with a sigh. “You know, you’re pretty lucky, Marshall Lee. You can just do whatever you want and everyone loves you for it. I’m jealous of that.”

Marshall laughed dryly and stared down at his hands. “You. Jealous of me? That’s something I never thought I’d hear. All your people love you. You’re smart, kind, handsome, funny…you’re perfect. And I’m so far from perfect. I don’t even know why you put up with me half the time…”

“Marshall...” The vampire shivered at the sound of Gumball’s voice whispering his name. “You don’t have to be perfect. You’re amazing just as you are.”

Marshall looked up at this, and saw Bubba’s face only a few inches away from his own. Before either of them knew what was happening, the distance between them closed and their lips met.

After a moment Gumball pulled away in disbelief. “I can’t believe I did that…”

Marshall, still a bit dazed himself, replied, “Don’t sweat it, Bubs.” He smirked. “You’re finally letting loose.”

Gumball shyly smiled back. “It…it was pretty nice to, uh, let loose.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” Marshall began to lean in again, smiling playfully.

“I suppose not.”

Bubba grinned back at the vampire and closed the distance between them. They felt more confident now, and they deepened the kiss. The feeling of freedom exhilarated Gumball. Even if it was just for this moment, he was free of his responsibilities, and free to enjoy himself. He grew bolder, and his tongue grazed across Marshall’s lower lip. He responded enthusiastically, his own tongue shoving itself past the bubblegum lips pressed against his. Gumball’s hands tangled themselves in Marshall’s hair, and he felt powerful arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Marshall broke the kiss and moved his lips to the prince’s neck. Bubba, his own lips now free, moaned with pleasure. His hands traveled to the vampire’s toned chest. Marshall had always been rather confused about his feelings towards the candy prince, but now he realized that this was what he wanted. And now that he’d had a taste he wanted more. He brought his face back to Gumball’s and they kissed passionately, their tongues intertwining. Marshall moved a hand to Bubba’s thigh, rubbing slowly. Gumball pressed himself into Marshall. He grabbed the hem of Marshall’s shirt, starting to pull it off—

Knock, knock, knock.

The pair froze. A voice called out from the other side of the door. “Time’s up!”

Prince Gumball and Marshall quickly separated and attempted to straighten themselves up. A split second later Lumpy Space Prince swung the door open. Many candy citizens, anxiously waiting for their prince, stood behind him. Gumball was the first to stand and walk towards the door, having already regained his regal composure. Before exiting the closet, he turned back to the vampire still sitting on the floor. He thought for a moment about what he wanted to say, while still being discrete for the sake of the people just outside the door.

“Thank you, Marshall. This was very…insightful. And…I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” With a final smile, he turned and walked back to the party.

Marshall continued to sit on the floor, still in a daze. LSP shot him a curious look but didn’t say anything. He slowly got to his feet and floated through the doorway. He looked around the party, where it seemed like most of the partygoers were back on the dance floor. Fionna and Flame Prince were among them, grooving and looking quite happy in each other’s company. Marshall’s gaze quickly found Gumball…who was also dancing. He seemed a little reserved, but looked like he was having fun. Marshall smiled at the sight. He ran his tongue over his lips. They still tasted a bit like bubblegum.


End file.
